Night at the Bar
by MarieJulienne6
Summary: Aichi Sendou isn't one for clubbing, but a certain meeting with a girl changes everything.


**AN: Hello AiKou shippers! MarieJulienne6 has made a comeback in ! Before reading this, I suggest tuning into Christina Aguilera's Genie in a Bottle and listening to it on repeat as you read this. After all, it was inspired by that song. If you call the certain scene a lemon, then I guess this oneshot has some lemon squirting into it. Just to inform you, this is an AU, so most information isn't true. Hope you enjoy, happy reading!**

Aichi Sendou isn't the usual type to go to bars, as he works full-time in his hard job and never usually has time. But, since it was his day off, he decided to do something different. He heard his phone ding, indicating a message has been sent to him. He opened his phone, Kai.

 **8:57 PM** **Hey Aichi, boys are planning to go to clubbing. Wanna come? Meet us at Catalina Island 9:15.**

Aichi smiled before starting to type his response.

 **8:58 PM**

 **Sure Kai, I guess I'll come. See you there.**

With that, Aichi put his phone down and changed into a white T-shirt, black pants, and a black, leather jacket. He walked to the front of his apartment, where his usual shoes lies.

He put on his shoes, making sure he had everything with him before leaving the apartment. He looked at his watch in surprise, it was 9:10.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late if I move at this speed!" He ran as fast as he could to the front of the bar, where his friends were.

Naoki smirked, "Hn, definitely the same old Aichi. Its been long since we've actually went out and had fun together, eh?"

Miwa smiled, "Right, what made you join us tonight, Aichi?"

He let out a short laugh, "Nothing really, it's been forever since I enjoyed myself. So, when Kai texted me, I figured I could go as I had nothing else to do." Aichi then looked around to see a certain person missing. He raised his brow and tilted his head in confusion.

"Speaking of Kai, where is he?" Morikawa and the rest either avoided Aichi's eyes or laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, about him…." Miwa laughed awkwardly, "Misaki found out about his plan and trapped him in their house, so he can't come tonight."

Morikawa raised his clenched arm, "Alright! That means The Great and Handsome Morikawa is gonna get the chicks tonight!"

Naoki scoffed, "Yeah right."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

Aichi awkwardly laughed and walked inside, following his two bickering friends. He sat at the bar stool and ordered some sake. After a few drinks, he lost his friends as they proceeded to dance in the dance floor.

Suddenly, a blonde woman caught his eye. She sat next to him with a bored face.

The bartender smirked, "Well, what can I do for a beautiful woman like you?" She smirked.

"Get me a Margarita." She answered, before looking at Aichi with a smile. Aichi flinched in surprise as he didn't realize he was staring at her.

"Hi handsome, my name's Kourin." Aichi realized this was a good time to get a girlfriend, as Emi and his mother kept bugging him about it. He smirked as she took her Margarita and sipped it.

"It's Aichi, you came alone?" She nodded and put her glass down, taking an interest in the chrome blue haired man.

"Say Aichi, why don't you tell me about yourself? Maybe, we can become more… ya know…" She said, getting rather close to Aichi. He blushed, flustered as their hands touched.

"W—Well, I'm 23, working as a journalist and I'm—well…. Single." Kourin's eyes glimmered as she heard the last fact. She grabbed Aichi's hand and stood.

"Shall we go dance?" Aichi looked at her shocked.

"But—" Before he could even react, she pulled him to the dancefloor. She wrapped her hands around his neck as Aichi put his hands on her waist. Their bodies moved in sync as they swayed side to side.

 _ **If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay**_

"Ya know," Kourin whispered into Aichi's ear, "You seem like a really good guy."

 _ **I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way**_

Aichi blushed as he heard her comment about him, "Well, you look like a really great girl."

 _ **If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true**_

"You really think so?" She asked, the tip of their noses touching.

 _ **You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do**_

Aichi hummed as he closed the space between them. Kourin opened her mouth, letting him in. Their tongues battled for dominance, as the kiss got intense. Kourin struggled to fight as she never knew this side of Aichi, since she only imagined him as a shy guy. She broke the kiss, the two gasping for air.

Once they caught up with their breathing, Kourin smirked. "Well, this is goodbye Aichi."

Before Aichi could say anything, Kourin kissed his cheek and left. He couldn't do anything but watch her leave while touching his cheek and smiling. Soon, he found his friends, Miwa and Naoki carrying a drunk Morikawa as he often hiccupped, shouting about those Grade 3 tools he is obsessed with while laughing.

"Where were you, Aichi? We couldn't find you at all." Naoki asked, as Aichi smiled.

"Nothing you need to know, shall we go?" The two sober guys raised a brow as they went home, following a happy Aichi.

The next day, Aichi felt his head throbbing as he awoke in his own bedroom. He released a sigh as he didn't sleep with anyone that night. He then remembered everything that happened the night before and groaned regretfully.

"I should've asked for her number." He facepalmed.

He stood from his bed and felt something in his pocket. He took it out and found a piece of paper. Aichi opened it and smiled, seeing the writing.

 _'xxx-xxx-xxx, Remember, I'm a hard to get person '_


End file.
